Son of The Universe and Moon
by Atlantis33
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! ITS ALL RICK RIORDAN! Follow Lord Perseus on his journey of the future and adventures in the past. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _First Day at Goode Highschool*_

"Class, this is our new student, Mr. Perseus Jackson!" My English teacher, Mr Blofis told everyone.

"Percy, sir. That's what I like being called," I told him.

"Will you please tell the class about yourself Mr. Jackson?"

"Sure. I am from Florida. My favorite color is a black/silver mix. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, that's fine."

 ** _Linebreak!*_**

I hated having to come up with random information about myself. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Lord Perseus Jackson. I am the Primordial son of Chaos and Artemis. I was born before my mother became a maiden goddess. I am the Primordial of Water, Earth, The Sky, Time, Light, Darkness, Battle, Archery, Hunting, and Creation. Most of my domains come from either my parents or my half siblings that have faded. I am my fathers heir and the only male allowed in the hunter's camp (a great feat if I may say so myself). I have done many things in the "myths" that have been replaced because I was not known. I was the one that killed Orion for attempting to vandalize one of my mother's hunters. I have done many more that I can't even remember. Oh! I forgot! I am 8 million years old. I don't see how I forgot that. Oh well.

 ** _Linebreak!*_**

School finally let out! Why in the name of my father himself do I even go to these gods forsaken places?! Right now, I'm heading towards my mother and my wife's tent. You may be wondering who my wife is, well it is none other than the beautiful lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis herself, Zoe Nightshade Jackson. We have been married for 4,000 years now! Oh I remember the day I met her!

 ** _Flashback!*_**

I was walking down the road in Ancient Greece by Mount Othrys (why? I have no clue.) when I heard crying. I walked over to the location it was coming from and I saw a beautiful girl around the age of 16 sitting on a rock crying.

"What is wrong young maiden?" I was always taught to be respectful of women from my mother.

"I have been cast out abandoned by my family because of helping some stupid _male!"_

Now, young one, tell me your name. My name is Perseus Jackson," I told her, not wanting her to be scared.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I am a Primordial and you will feel my wrath of you do not answer me!" I yelled in mock rage.

She immediately bowed with fear etched on her face, "I'm so sorry My Lord! Please forgive me!"

I laughed so hard that I started rolling on the floor. When I looked up she was blushing in embarrassment. I walked up to her and held her chin. "Do not be afraid young one. I am just teasing. Yes, I am a Primordial, but I am not like most of those conceited Olympians. I do not like people bowing to me. We are equals. You shall be treated as such. Now can I learn your name?"

"My name is Zoe Nightshade, Daughter is Atlas and Pleone. My Lord I..."

"No My Lord's child. Just Perseus," I smiled to her.

"Yes, My—Perseus. Mind I ask what you are the Primordial of and why you didn't go crazy when I told you my father was Atlas?"

"Yes Dear." I told her, " I am the Primordial of Water, Earth, The Sky, Time, Light, Darkness, Battle, Archery, Hunting, and Creation! As to why I didn't go crazy, I don't care who your parent are, just who you are."

She gasped. "How do you have so many domains? Who are your parents?"

I laughed. "You are a curious one aren't you?"

She blushed.

"But to answer your question, I don't really know why I have so many domains." "The second one though, my parents are Lord Chaos and Lady Artemis!" I states with pride.

She gasped again, "How is your mother Lady Artemis? She is a maiden goddess!"

"I was born before she became a maiden goddess," I stayed simply.

"Wait. So how old are you?!"

"I am 8 million years old!"

She just about fainted.

"How about I take you to my mother since you are alone? I will still be able to visit you since she _is_ my mother."

She smiled. "That would be great... Percy."

I was taken back, "What did you say?"

She laughed, "I said that would be great Percy."

"No, why did you say Percy?"

"I just think Perseus is a mouthful," she stated simply.

 _She got comfortable with me real quick,_ I mused to myself I chuckled, "I like it!"

She smiled her beautiful smile again. "Well I think we should be on our way don't you think?"

"Ithink we just might."

I flashed us to the hunters camp. When we arrived, I saw 23 bows pointed at us. They then saw who it was and bowed, saying, "

Sorry My Lord. We thought you were some other _male."_

How many times do I need to say that you don't need to bow or use formalities?! Phoebe. Can you go get mother?" The hunters were the only ones that knew of me being the son of Artemis.

"Sure Perseus!"

I watched her walk away. I turned to Zoe and saw that she was nervous. I reassured her, telling her my mother was laid back. Mom walked out and I shrunk to a 5 year old child and ran at her, "Mommy!"

She laughed at me and said, "You are so dramatic. You were just trying to put on a show. Who is this young lady here?"

I grew back into my usual 18 year old form. "This is Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Pleone. She wishes to join the hunt."

"Ah! A daughter of Atlas. I am not going to judge you if you think that. I technically am a demititan as well. You may join the hunt as long as you say the oath to me."

Zoe looked relieved that she wouldn't be judged, then she smiled. She said the oath and then was accepted into the hunt. She ran off to celebrate with the others after saying a thank you and good bye to me. I watched her walk away and I realized that I was smiling and sighing.

"You love her don't you?" Mother asked

"What?! Well... maybe... She is beautiful, smart, funny, and so much more. I have never felt like this before. She has joined the hunt now so I guess I can't have her," I answered dejectedly.

My mom sighed, "I will let her off the maiden part of the oath as long as you marry her. That will mean that you won't be able to cheat on her."

"Thank you mother! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

She laughed and said, "Go get her Tiger"

 ** _Flashback end!*_**

 ** _AND WE ARE DONE! Review please. This is my first story and I want everyone's feedback. I want know if you think it's good and can I have some suggestions for how to continue this story. Thanks!_**

 ** _-Atlantis33_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Whole Chapter Is A Flashback*_**

I was walking to the Great Throne Room of the Primordials to receive my domains from my father, Chaos! I was excited to finally get my domains because I could finally trading with my siblings. When I arrived, my father was looking at me with pride and joy, making me blush at the thought that he was proud of me.

"Son, you have made me proud and my daughter and your sister, Ananke, Primordial of Fate and Destiny will give you your domains."

"Hello brother!" Ananke exclaimed excited that she can pick on someone else, "let's begin. Hold your right hand up and say the oath to the Primordials."

"I, Lord Perseus Jackson, hereby swear on my father Chaos, to protect the Universe until I fade, and to rule the world fairly."

"Your domains will be Battle, Archery, Hunting, and Creation," Ananke explained to me.

"Welcome to the council brother!" They all screamed at me barely containing their excitement.

Even Tartarus was smiling and laughing with the family. If someone random were to look upon us, they would see an overly large family (in more than one way). (AN: because they can grow to 50ft!)

"And Perseus, you will train with all of your siblings because they have agreed that when they fade, which is coming soon, you will revive their domains. So at some point, you will have the domains of Battle, Archery, Hunting, Creation, The Earth, The Sky, Water, Fate, Destiny, Love, Light, Darkness, Night, Day, and Time! **(AN: I know there are more, but I was only putting the major ones in)** " Father said to me, which made me faint for a few hours

 ** _Linebreak*_**

My first person to train with was Gaia. The first part was to create terrain. I'm the beginning of training, I would get tired within minutes, but I trained my endurance, so now, it barely takes any energy at all! I could now make anything out of the Earth. The Earth would heal, boost my stamina, and boost my strength when I am touching it. It took me around 3 years to learn everything about the Earth.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

The next person I trained with was Ouranos. He taught me how to control the air around me and how to be able to control the weather. I get healed when I am in the air and my stamina and stamina are boosted as well. I thought that it was cool when he taught me how to make oxygen so that I could even breathe in space. I can control the winds to make it to where I can fly, move objects, and so much more.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

The next person I went to was Eros. He taught me all about Love and Beauty. Let me tell you... being with Aphrodite is like being with a baby when it comes to being with the Personification of Love itself. He will not shut up about fashion and all that crap. Anyway, he taught me how to use Charmspeak so strong that even Aphrodite herself can't stop from listening. He also taught me how to manipulate people's love life. For some reason, I got better looks from learning from him. How? Don't even ask because I don't know.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

The next person was Ananke. She taught me how to change Fate and how to create and destroy life strings. I also learned how to see anyone's life and destiny, but it doesn't work with people I am close to or connected to.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

The next _people_ that I went to were Nyx and Erebus for the Night and Darkness aspects. They taught me how to control the shadows to bend to my will and let me shadow travel and also how to use the shadows to heal myself and boost my stamina and strength.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

Aether and Hemera were the next ones to teach me. I learned how to bend the light to blind my enemies and how to build hard light sculptures and objects (AN: like green lantern's powers). I could also light travel. I will be healed when I am in the light and my strength and stamina are increased.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

The last person to train me was Pontus. He taught me many things with water that no one would think about. I can use the water in the air to freeze people from where they are and to summon water form anywhere. I can vapor travel as well by visualizing my body turning to mist, then moving somewhere. I can be healed when I am in water. One thing that is the most useful when fighting monsters is to control the blood in their body to make them dissolve or freeze. I can breathe under water and the pressure under the ocean does not effect me. I can also talk to marine life. When I'm in water, my strength and stamina are increased.

 **AND WE ARE DONE!! Please review and give me ideas for what to do to continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Whole chapter is a flashback*_**

Father has just called me to the Throne Room. I've already finished all of my training with my brothers and sisters, so I wonder what it could be. He doesn't usually just call me to come over there only to talk. If he wants to do that, he just flashes to me. When I arrive in the Throne Room, he is sitting there deep in thought.

"Father, What do you need?" I asked, voicing the confusion his face showed.

"Son, we will start your training. You will pack your stuff and flash to planet Shimlom."

Shimlom is a desolate planet that Chaos made just for him whenever he is training his children. It's there so that one of his kids doesn't destroy another planet. *Cough* Gaia *Cough*.

"Yes Father," I bowed and walked off.

 ** _Linebreak!*_**

I flashed to the planet Shimlom. On arrival, I almost vomited. The smell is so bad there, that you have to either be or be blessed by a Primordial just to breathe. I assumed that we would be training my Battle and Creation domains for the time I am here.

"Let's begin. You will need to know gravity control. Lift your arms and focus on your center gravity. Expand it and you will float like this," he told me, showing me all the steps.

When I tried it, I was crushed into the ground. He started laughing and I just growled and did it again. It worked this time. The next thing that I had to do was manipulating space. I had to think about a rip in the space in front of me and create a "portal" to wherever that I wanted. It was a lot cooler than flashing and it didn't take as much energy.

The last thing that he made me do in my Creation domain was to make a planet. This was the hardest task that I have ever had to do. It took most of my energy to wen create the inner core of the planet. The next time I made the outer core and the mantle. The hardest part was making the crust. I used my powers from Gaia and Ouranos to make the crust liveable and for the planet to have an atmosphere. I put the animals and people there with my Creation domain. I used my powers that I got from Eros to give my creations feelings. I made oceans and continents.

This planet was called Merceneus.

 **AND WE ARE DONE!! Thank you for reading. Please review and give me some suggestions in what to do for he next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

I was broken out of my reminiscing by my wife, Zoe. Even though we have been married for millennia, we don't have any children. Since we are married, she is full immortal, but if we were to have a kid, she would be a goddess, so she wouldn't be able to hunt with them as much as she wished because if the Ancient Laws. I am free from the Ancient Laws, so I can do as I please. I haven't had any demigod children because I really want my body parts to be intact. The only people that even know about me are my mom, my dad, the hunters, the Primordials, and Aunt Hestia. Aunt Hestia knows because she was the one that helped my mom give birth to me. I could get my own tent with the hunters, but I wanted to share with Zoe. I walked out of the tent and Mom walked up to me and greeted me with a hug.

"Do you have time to eat with us Percy?"

"I think I could for a little while!"

"Then you have to cook! You know I hate it."

"Yes ma'am!"

I laughed at the last part because I am way more powerful than her and she knows it, but I have always been humble. I started cooking my mom's favorite food, deer meat. **(AN: I had to add that since she is the goddess of the hunt.)** I added my secret sauce that makes everyone think I'm a professional cook. The secret is to crush ambrosia, garlic, and salt together. After it was finished, I passed it out to the hunters, then took my seat opposite of my mother. Zoe sat next to me and held my hand. All the hunters smiled at us. They liked me and thought that I was like thief older brother. After everyone ate, we all cleaned up, then sat by the fire. I saw a faint flash in the woods and immediately grabbed my bow (a black/silver bow with images of wolves on the sides) and ran towards it, hunters right behind me. When I arrived, I saw Hermes. He looked at me in surprise and then looked towards my mom with a questioning look. He was confused at how similar we looked. **(AN: Percy looks almost identical to artemis. He got his looks from her. The auburn hair, silver eyes, and the lean build are the same.)**

He looked at Mom and said, "There is a meeting on Olympus. Bring him too. He makes me suspicious. If you do not bring him, I will tell Father and he will send search parties."

Mom looked at me in sadness and compliance. I knew that I would have to go and she did too.

"I will go with you Lord Hermes. On one condition though. You have to promise not to harm Lady Artemis."

"I will agree to your terms. I Swear on the River Styx that I won't harm her."

 ** _Linebreak*_**

I was admiring the Olympian Throne Room was impressive, but not as awe-inspiring as he Great Throne Room of the Primordials. Hermes walked to his throne and grew to a height of 20 ft., the average height of a god. Mom did the same. I stood in the middle and bowed slightly to Zeus.

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

"I am Lord Perseus, son of Artemis and Chaos. Primordial of Water, The Earth, The Sky, Time, Light, Darkness, Battle, Archery, Hunting, Creation, Love, Fate, Destiny, Night, and Day!"

"You lie! My daughter is a maiden goddess!"

"I'm not lying. I swear on my father Chaos himself that I am telling the truth!"

The lights went out and the room dropped 20 degrees and then everything returned to normal.

"My daughter, why have you broken your oath?"

"He was born 10 years before my oath. I still love his father, but we couldn't be together, so I made my vow. I love my so and I will always protect him!" She stated simply, getting mad at Zeus.

"He shall die!"

"Lord Zeus, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you will accept me into this family, but if you win, you can banish from Olympus and this family!"

"Fine, _Perseus!_ I swear on the River Styx to your terms!"

"No you must swear on Chaos!"

He looked a little fearful because if you break and oath on Chaos, you immediately fade.

"Fine! I swear on Chaos himself to abide by your terms Perseus."

"You have 24 hours to prepare for the duel! May the best warrior win!"

 **AND WE ARE DONE!! Please review! It makes me want to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Percy went straight to the hunters' camp to see Zoe. He wanted to tell her first. When he arrived at the camp, he told Zoe everything that happened at the meeting. She was destraugt. She started to cry and hugged him. He rubbed her back and confortes her.

"Why are you comforting me? I should be comforting you! You are fighting the King of the gods for Chaos' sake!"

I laughed a humorless laugh and and told her that I was fine. I went to train. Even though I am the Primordial of Battle, I still need to train. I am not going to be cocky like the King of the gods. I summoned magic, celestial bronze dummies. I slashed at them and they fought back. They were magically programmed to be as strong as Titans. I slashed again, dodged, parried, and then slashed. They all turned to rubble. I ran back to the tent and went to bed. When I woke up, I ate a quick breakfast then went back to training.

 ** _Linebreak*_**

I walked into the Olympus Arena. Zeus was late like always. He came in and got into a lazy stance. He was holding a xiphos that looked way too big for him. I pulled Anaklusmos out and waited for him to charge. He ran at me with a stupid battle cry and hit me with a bad placed left leg strike. I blocked him and experimentally jabbed at him. He barley blocked the strike. I slashed him from top. He blocked and he ran at me again. I blocked him and fake slashed at his right. He tried to block it but I already went towards his left. I made a deep gash on his left side that ran for his under arm to his hip. He was bleeding Ichor profusely. He was getting faint from the loss of ichor he made a lucky slash that gun my arm. I bled silver ichor, the ichor of the Primordials. I got angry and decided to end it easily. I hit him with the butt of my sword and knocked him out. The crowd cheered my name. My mom and Zoe ran down the stairs and hugged me. Apollo healed Zeus and when he woke up, he looked down and sighed.

He reached his hand out and said, "You are now accepted into Olympus... Grandson. For my harshness and uncalled for actions, you will be allowed as the 13th Olympian if you so please."

Everyone gasped. Everyone knew Zeus would never do that unless he was actually really sorry.

"I accept... Grandfather, only if you let Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades join the council as well. They have been forgotten too long."

Zeus sighed again. _It always comes with a price to be stupid doesn't it?_ He asked himself. "I guess they may. Welcome to the council Grandson!"

As he said that, 3 thrones rose up from the ground and everyone cheered. Aunt Hestia smiled at him warmly and gave him a hug. Uncle Hades smiles at him and told him, "You will always be welcome in my domain great nephew."

"Thank you Uncle!"

Together, they walked to their thrones. When they sat on them, they felt tremendous amounts of power. When Percy let his aura loose, the sheer amount of power made everyone lose their breath and fall to their knees in a deep bow.

"All Hail Lord Perseus, Lord Hades, and Lady Hestia!" They shouted in unison.

 **AND WE ARE DONE! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!**


	6. AN

**I'm at a huge writers block guys! I need to know how you guys want the story to move. I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave any ideas! Thanks!**

 **\- Atlantis33**


End file.
